Roses
by The Capital Seoul
Summary: France loves Canada and he wants to tell him, so grows some roses for him. He plans to give them to him at the World Meeting, sadly, it doesn't go exactly as planned. R&R! Yaoi involved! Franada! One-shot


**Hi there da-ze! My name is Seoul and this is my first story! I really hope you like it because I had my brother (The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg) fix everything up so it had less grammar problems (but it still has some da-ze). But anyway, I hope you enjoy and here it is da-ze!**

FRANCE'S POV

France sat at the World Meeting. He looked at Canada who was sitting quietly beside Russia. He then looked at the bunch of red roses he had delicately wrapped in pink paper by his bag at the door. The color of the roses filled France up with happiness and he smiled his perverted smile, thinking about the things he would do to Canada.

_But, what if _petite _Canada doesn't love me? _France shook his head, getting rid of the thought.

"Well, if you're so bloody brilliant, why don't you think of something, Frog!" a British accented voice yanked France out of his thoughts.

England glared at France. His emerald eyes sparkled with rage.

"Eh…" _What should I say? I did not even 'ear what ze subject was… _France stood from his seat and swept his blonde hair back, saying the first thing that came to his mind, "I zink we should lure them in wiz romance. Ahonhonhonhon~."

"That's it!" England roared. "Why can't you ever listen, you git? We were talking about getting America here on time, not about the Axis!" England was furious. The pen he'd been holding snapped in half.

France watched, startled as the ink splattered all over England's white dress shirt and hand. "France! Come here now!"

France stepped forward, surprising himself for following his direction. He braced himself for what was next as England drew back his fist.

CANADA'S POV

"No! Don't!" Canada rushed out of his seat. He got in between the two countries and waved his hands up over his head. "Stop! Stop! STOP!"

England's fist flew forward.

Canada tried to defend himself, but it was too late. He felt the impact of England's fist as he crashed into France.

Bring the strong nation England was, the punch made Canada lose consciousness.

Canada dreamt he was in a field surrounded by roses. He liked it there.

A drop of water hit his face. He looked up. The sky was blue, not a single cloud. He felt his eyes. Nope, he wasn't crying. He sat down, confused. Where was the water coming from? He leaned back to watch the sky when suddenly, he realized he was falling.

He screamed.

Canada jumped up. He was awake. He winced with pain, falling back onto the bed he's woken up on. He cried out as he fell on his sore body. His head felt like it was splitting open.

"Canada?" came a French accented voice from somewhere around the house. There was a sound of running feet. France burst into the room. His usually brushed through hair was tangled and tied back in a messy ponytail. There were leaves in it and there were gashes on his face which were bleeding slightly.

"France?" Canada croaked. "You look like you fell out of a tree into a patch of thorns."

FRANCE'S POV

France smiled -_that's kind of what happened—_then took a deep breath. "I 'ave somezing for you zat I 'ope will make you feel better." France left THE ROOM AND RETURNED WITH A BOUQUET OF ROSES. He held them out to Canada and the younger nation took them, smiling slightly.

CANADA'S POV

Canada closed his violet eyes, taking a whiff of the roses. They reminded him of France. A lot.

"Did you grow these?"

FRANCE'S POV

France nodded. He felt his face get hot. He looked down, finding his brown boots particularly interesting at the moment.

Merde. _I am nervous… Does 'e love me too?_

CANADA'S POV

"France , come here," Canada said. France walked forward, sitting on the bed and facing Canada.

"_Merci." _Canada leaned in, kissing France on the lips. France wrapped his arms around the Canadian.

Canada winced in pain, but leaned in closer, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, both of them were panting.

"I love you," Canada whispered laying against the other nation's chest.

"I love you too, _mon cher,"_ France murmured and kissed Canada's dirty blonde hair, wrapping his strong arms around Canada's waist. "And now, you're mine."

**There ya go, da-ze! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**~Seoul**


End file.
